


Lunch

by NightWriterAdventures



Series: Star Wars Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bickering, Dirty Talk, M/M, Ren and Kylo Eat together, Subtle flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriterAdventures/pseuds/NightWriterAdventures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren and Hux have lunch together in public for the first time. There's a murmur in the lunch crowd of confusion. Ren decides to have fun with the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> This is also another tumblr prompt! ----> http://lostintheenterprise.tumblr.com/post/138086885482/prompt-hux-and-kylo-are-seen-eating-together-in

It wasn’t often that one would see General Hux eating out in the open, on the ship’s cafeteria level. Often, lower level workers gossiped about where the General ate, going on about elegant ballrooms with tables as long as they were wide, filled with all sorts of food imaginable. They spoke about people of even higher importance than the General himself, eating with him. But no one really knew the truth. When in fact the truth was quite simple. The truth was: General Hux sat in his room, around a small table with just a sandwich and a drink, eating with Kylo Ren, speaking about personal matters and touching lightly on the subject of their work. But everyone assumed he was just a stuck up ponce who spent his time kissing the asses of higher power. 

It was upon one day that everyone was quite shocked to see the General and their commander, Kylo Ren sit together at a small table, far off in the corner. Their posture towards each other was even more shocking. Ren was leaned forward, apparently intently listening to Hux speak about something, his hand bracing his own cheek, feet outstretched under the table to touch Hux’s legs. Hux never broke eye contact with Ren either, speaking enthusiastically and with his hands, using grand gestures, occasionally smiling at the other. They both sat at the table, eating and talking, whispering to each other so that no one else could hear them. The crew was shocked. To see General Hux and their Kylo Ren, sitting together, eating together...the chemsitry between them was almost blinding, yet no one said a thing. No one wanted to upset their commanders, so they just sat and watched. 

“General, I believe we’re getting more than out fair shares of stares.” Ren whispered, glancing off to the side where he could see and practically feel the eyes on them, watching them... 

“Let them stare. What’s the worst that they could do.” Hux murmured, staring at Ren’s worried expression. It had taken quite a lot of convincing to finally drag the other down here. But Hux saw no trouble in flaunting whatever he and Kylo had, to the others. 

Kylo leaned over the table some more, shaking his head. “What if they tell Snoke.” He said, eyes darting to the side nervously. 

“None of them have the rank to speak to Supreme Leader Snoke. So calm down and enjoy the moment while we have it.” Hux urged. “Act like this is normal...” 

“Normal would have my head between your thighs...” Ren hissed and shot a playful glare at Hux, leaning back in his seat and triumphing over his snide remark. HIs worries about Snoke finding out seemed to have vanished, his normal snide self combing back to him. 

Hux turned a soft shade of pink before shaking his head. He could never count on Ren to behave when it was most needed. The other liked to toy around and flirt. “Ren...not in front of the crew.” He whispered. 

Kylo rose a brow and cocked his head, eyes glancing over to the rest of their employees, sitting around eating, occasionally staring at them in the corner. He saw in their minds. They were shocked to see the two of them eating together, talking. Some were jealous, others thought Hux was sleeping with Ren just to get ahead of the game. Whatever the game might be. That of course, angered him. He knew it wasn’t true. Hux truly enjoyed his company and wasn’t sleeping with him to get ahead at all... Switching to Hux’s thoughts, he stared at the other, eyes narrowed as he tried to reach into the man’s head. 

“R-Ren! What are you doing?” Hux cried out, surprised by the intrusive feeling in his head. 

“I just want to see what your motives are.” Ren mumbled. 

“Motives, what do you--”

“Oh nothing. Just a few crew members are suspicious of your motives with me.” 

“Ren...” 

“They think you’re sleeping with me to get ahead--you’re hiding something. In your mind.” 

“...Kylo. Stop.” Hux ordered, his voice gentle. 

Kylo pulled back and stared at Hux, examining him and in that, realized his fraility. And then it came to him. Hux wasn’t hiding his true motives. Hux was hiding his real feelings for him. ‘ “You...love me.” Kylo whispered, staring at Hux with wonder. 

Hux looked down, shaking his head. He had done his best to avoid this. But the truth was no longer hidden. Days of eating lunch and spending time with Kylo added up. And Hux finally let himself believe that he was in love. 

“You don’t tell anyone.” Hux muttered before shaking his head. 

“You love me.” Kylo chuckled and leaned back in his seat, reaching for a small grape before popping it in his mouth. 

From the outside, it looked like a natural conversation between the two. The bickering and then Kylo relenting in his victory. But in actuality, they could have never guessed that the two were in love.


End file.
